


Prairie Skies by Helios

by CloudAtlas



Series: RedStar [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fanart, Gen, Image Heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas
Summary: Album and singles covers for Prairie Skies by Helios-- fromRedStar: a Clint/Natasha/Bucky musician AU[ If you're on mobile and have a tumblr,this might be a better place to view this]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: RedStar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475267
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Prairie Skies by Helios

**Author's Note:**

> I realised that I never posted these here so here we go. This will... not look good on mobile, I think. I might fix that at some point but not today. [Post on tumblr](https://cloud--atlas.tumblr.com/post/179215244001/album-and-singles-covers-for-prairie-skies-by) if that's easier for you.

**Author's Note:**

> 154 Acres is from [Harold Fisk’s maps of the Mississippi](http://www.radicalcartography.net/index.html?fisk) || The Great Bear is by [Adam Johnson](https://dribbble.com/shots/1454524-Ursa-Major-Constellation) || Courage, Dear Heart is by @plasmaterial on tumblr (since deactivated) || all other images found via Google Images.
> 
> All covers made by me through a combination of Picasa, Paint and Word.


End file.
